Blood red fire hot
by LudwigVonKoopa
Summary: The koopas find a new treat beyond the horizon and a new adventure unfolds as the main continents must unite to fight this new evil. Rated T for violence and blood chapter 4 is up
1. Iggy's Backfired Joke

Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings (as much as I'd like to) or any Mario character for that matter. Oh, and by the way… I don't own Tylenol either. But this story is mine, hear me, MINE! (Just the story)

**Chapter 1: Iggy's Joke Backfires**

It was a cold day in Ice Land; the landscape was active and everything was blurry. The whiteout covered all visibility. Inside the castle, the 'twins', Lemmy and Iggy, were having an interesting conversation.

"I'm bored," Lemmy told his brother as he yawned sleepily. "Oh god, I'm so bored!" he complained again.

"How about we pull one on Wendy?" Iggy asked absentmindedly.

"She's not here," Lemmy answered simply. He yawned again; the boredom was getting the better of him.

"On Roy?" Iggy asked, not really thinking of the consequences.

"Are you crazy, or do you just want to die?" Lemmy said loudly, almost laughing at his brother's suggestion.

"On Morton?" Iggy asked again.

"It's getting old. We prank him all the time," Lemmy sighed.

"On Ludwig?" Iggy carried on in a more mischievous tone.

"He's too weird; he might tangle us in his hair to death," joked Lemmy.

"On King Dad?" Iggy asked desperately.

Lemmy merely gave him a look you'd give an alien from outer space. Iggy now felt like giving Lemmy the snow beating of his life.

"How about we get out of here?" Iggy groaned.

"No can do, bro." Lemmy replied. "I mean… I can survive the temperature, but YOU can't get through such a harsh blizzard." Lemmy replied with the carelessness that characterized him. Iggy slumped back on the floor. They preferred being in Lemmy's room as opposed to the throne room. It was less crowded. Lemmy sat on his bed looking down at his little brother. Iggy lightened up suddenly. His face turned into a mischievous shape, and it was easy to tell that he had an idea. Iggy went over to the walk-in closet to the right wing of Lemmy's room and locked the door behind him.

"Hold on a sec," Iggy said to Lemmy just before he entered the closet room. Lemmy knew that Iggy was a 'silent joker'. Iggy calculated the right time and place for the perfect joke so that its results were excellently well-done.

In a few moments, Lemmy's anxiousness was worthwhile. Iggy walked out looking surprisingly familiar. He had painted red stripes on his cheeks and his hair re-arranged. He now looked identical to Lemmy (with the exception of his glasses). He had a ball in one hand and a stool with an ashtray in another. Lemmy eyed him suspiciously. Iggy put the ashen ashtray on the floor and balanced on his ball on top of it. Iggy placed the stool behind the ball so that Lemmy (who was now standing next to the bedroom door with an innocent smile on his face) could not see the stool behind the ball. Iggy climbed on it and took off his glasses.

"Here Lemmy, put these on," Iggy said gesturing the glasses in his hand. "Now… all we have to do is call someone up here."

"I'm quite impressed. It even looks like me," Lemmy said, admiring Iggy's work. He grabbed Iggy's glasses and placed them on his nose bridge. "It had to be you man," Lemmy complimented him, when suddenly…

**BANG!**

The door flew open, causing Iggy to fall off the stool and onto the ball. Instead of pretending to ride a ball, he was REALLY ball riding. It was easy to tell that he was freaked out about riding a ball, especially without his glasses. Lemmy whirled around and pulled out his freeze gun in a half-second. To his dismay, however, Iggy's glasses would not permit him to see what he was pointing at. The "twins" felt nets wrap around them. They heard a gruff voice coming from the door.

"Take the ruler of Ice Land. We have no need for the ruler of Giant Land… yet," barked the voice of a Koopa from the entrance. Lemmy yelped faintly as he felt someone kick him in the ribs to move him aside. He tossed Iggy's glasses aside and Iggy caught them almost immediately.

"Bro, watch out!" Lemmy yelled as a needle stung his brother on his neck. The guard took of with Iggy, and Lemmy could do no more than watch as they took his brother in despair. Lemmy lay on the floor helplessly, now alone in his room. Apparently, since Iggy was pretending to be Lemmy, the Koopas had mistaken him for the REAL Lemmy.

After a while, some pained Koopa Troopas came in to the room, rubbing their heads in pain (to their dismay, they lacked Tylenol.)

"What took you wimps so long?" Lemmy barked with a furious expression, inspiring fear in his men before they untied him. Anger was replaced by fear to what may have happened to Iggy...

A/N as you may have noticed the chapter was allnice and neat; that was the new edditor DarkFlame55 He's so great... he turned my horrendous work into a well-written masterpece!


	2. Desperation

5

**Chapter 2: Desperation**

Do you honestly THINK I own Mario and remain penniless? No I do not own Mario and if I'd own any of the koopas I would not be writing, I'd be snuggling them cute koopalings so I don't own them either.

Everything was blurry at first Iggy woke up and tried to straighten out as much as his blindness allowed him. He felt something in his hand. It was his glasses so he put them on. Iggy noticed his surroundings for the first time. The first thing that called his attention was tat he was definitely not in Ice Land any more and as far as he was concerned he was in a large bedroom, fit for his dad.  
"Good grief now I'm in Money land, I seriously need to get away from my brothers" He said to no one in particular.

"Very well it shall be our pleasure to assist you with that" A voice said from behind him.

When Iggy turned around nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. He had read about this creature. It was the ancient predator of the ancestors of the koopas. Though extinct it was still their natural killer and they say in children's tales this creature is the god of death. The creature was black and had the appearance of a scaled tiger. It smirked at its prey's reaction. Iggy contemplated fighting the creature but running seemed a better chance, not to mention wiser. Iggy looked over at the creature, then the door and then back at the creature. _That's were I'm going sucker_ Iggy thought as he put one leg behind him for impulse. The creature must have guessed what he was about to do because it pounced on him. But, before the creature could land on Iggy, he retracted to his shell and used the impulse of his legs to spin over at full speed to the door.

Immediately the creature broke to a run after the spinning shell Iggy popped out of his shell when he was just in front of the door, he pulled on the handle …_locked…_he thought as he haplessly turned around. Te creature pounced on him and pinned him against the ground.

"Don't eat me!" Iggy whimpered the same way he did when Roy was about to beat him up; 'don't hit me!'

"If I eat you I'm in for it, yet, if I let you go it's worse. I'm not harming you, yet." The creature spat.

Iggy shoes to believe him, he didn't really have a choice anyways.

"So basically I'm your prisoner and you're my guard"

"No you're in hell I'm Hades, and soon enough you shall feel my wrath"

"And what do you mean with that?"

"When they are done with you I'll finely get the pleasure to taste your flesh but that doesn't mean I don't get to 'taste' you beforehand" the creature snickered.

_I've got to get out of here_, Iggy thought as he looked around. He spotted a long bottle used to decorate a corner. He went for it and grabbed it. Iggy smashed the bottle against the floor breaking it in half.

"Let me out of here before you die" Warned Iggy in a menacing voice. The creature was very amused at his outburst.

"Tell me child do you read?" The creature asked. Iggy sighed and shrugged.

"Yes Venferno, I read" Said Iggy.

"You do know who I am and you are still challenging me? It is sad to find such a young creature so willing to die."

"Then let me go" At this Iggy spotted a large window and made a run for it. Venferno was getting tired of the koopaling's constant tries to escape; he wanted to eat him already. Venferno gracefully leaped over to the koopaling who was banging on the glass with all his might screaming at the top of his lungs.

Bowser was waiting impatient and angry in his throne room. Ludwig stood looking at his brother with an undivided attention next to his father as Lemmy was telling them bought what happened.

"Ludwig go to Pipe Land and tell Roy and Morton to have their armies ready" said Bowser before turning to his guards "and will someone, PLEASE, find Wendy?"

"You shouldn't have told her you knew-" Lemmy began as he was stopped by his father's look.

"Don't start with that" Bowser spat. "What could I possibly do to her?"

"Oh gee I don't know" Lemmy said sarcastically. Bowser looked daggers at him.

"Vell King Dad I shall be informing the people of Sky land and Dessert Land if you excuse me" Ludwig exit the room before hearing a loud "LARRY!" from his brother's bedroom. It took him a while but he eventually reached the room in question to see a young koopa female tangle in vines from the root of a piranha plant. Ludwig understood the awkwardness of the scene immediately.

"Oh great Morton! Larry stop engaging in enjoyable activity with your piranha plants; Iggy has been kidnapped." Ludwig said. At that moment a pack of vines came from another part of the room untangling a road that moved as if it… well it WAS alive. Out of it came Larry; standing or rather sitting on the bud of the plant.

"What!" Se said startled before directing his attention to the piranha plant "Sweetheart put down the monster" Ludwig thought of how ironical it was to say this to a predator of this plant's nature, as the plant itself dropped the girl like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm going to inform our siblings of this situation vhile you can inform your troops and commence the process to deport them"

"English… subtitled… not my language" Larry reacted.

"In a more accurate vay you should mean 'English subtitles are currently required" Ludwig said while Larry tilted his head even more confused when a gunshot was heard from the throne room. Bowser stormed into Larry's room and grabbed Larry and Ludwig by the wrists.

"Go" he whispered to them before turning to face his attacker.

"C'mon Ludwig" Larry said as he pulled Ludwig out of his attention to the scene. They went out through a trap door Larry opened and locked behind him. They ended up in a small basement with a warp pipe as the jumped Ludwig felt like turning around just to check if what he saw was true and his father was indeed shot.

They arrived at Grass Land all of the sudden, inside the palace.

"Vut vuz that?" Ludwig asked dumb folded; Larry gave him the same confused look.

"I don't know but we're going to find out!" Larry said as he directed his attention to a small but of grass growing of the floor.


	3. The Unusual

**Chapter 3: The unusual**

Disclaimer: I would love to own any Mario Character, especially Ludwig, yet the sad truth is that I don't own any Mario character; Nintendo is privileged, I'm not. My only happiness is that I DO own this story (story only)

**Story!**

**Grass Land**

If Larry hadn't talked to it, Ludwig would have never imagined that that plant existed.

"Marcie, I 'm here, I need transportation, okay?" Larry told the plant as she answered with a light shake and by sinking down to the ground. The palace itself had dirt instead of stones for ground, Ludwig didn't exactly know why. After a few minutes an overgrown piranha plant emerged from the same spot the bud had sank to. The piranha plant made a gesture to catch Larry's attention by nudging him gently on the elbow. "Let's go" he said to Ludwig. They sat on a vine that grew from the side of the plant. The vine wrapped around them to have them secure before advancing along the halls carrying the koopalings with it. Larry was so used to this that it bored him but Ludwig was neither used to it nor he liked it. The creature was too far from the floor for Ludwig's comfort. Finally the creature came to a stop in a room with a bed and various potted plants that looked like exotic flowers of some sort. One of the flowers captivated Ludwig's attention; it was a large blue flower with thin petals inside a crystal bell for protection. The petals on the flowers were the most interesting thing; they seemed to be thin feathers.

The venomous Phaconia is the deadliest flower in the world. Don't be deceived by its attractive appearance if you lift that bell we would bought die" Larry said.

"Do you have some sort of communication device that could serve me?"

"Yep, phone, over there" Larry answered pointing over at an individual earpiece above a keyboard.

"Larry, please call the person in this paper, and tell it to come see me in my palace" Larry looked over at the purple piece of paper and then back at Ludwig.

"Ludwig, are you sure about this?"

"I'm absolutely positive, the presence of that person is absolutely vital"

"If you say so…"

After all was said and done Ludwig left for his palace in Pipe Land after asking Larry.  
"Larry vhatever attacked Kind Dad must have been extremely poverfull, so take care of yourself."

**Pipe Land castle….**

He arrived to his palace and hurried to ask his first man Diange for messages, yet his answer was the most shocking he could have imagined at the moment.

"No messages sir, but we received messages that King Bowser was shot." Diange replied, at this Ludwig was very suspicious.  
"Diange, vho told you my father vas shot?" Ludwig asked with concern.

"Why Prince Larry, he's here" Diange simply said.

"Vhat!" Ludwig yelled. "Vhere is he?" Dinage was still under the shock of having his prince yell at him like that

"He's in the throne room sir." Diange shyly replied. Without another word Ludwig stormed out through the gates to the throne room and pulled a gun from his shell asking:

Vho are you, Vhat are you and vhat are you doing here?" Larry then smirked at Ludwig.

"Indeed you highness will forever be a genius" he turned into a black koopa troopa, yet too big for his size maybe even as big as Bowser"You must indulge my curiosity, how did you know-"

"It is not necessary information. Now Vho are you?" Ludwig asked through gritted teeth. _This shameless scum is sitting on my throne _Ludwig thought rabid.

"I am no one and I'm none of your business, son" The black koopa said. Ludwig chuckled.  
"See you just happen to find yourself sitting on my throne room, you are my business, I'm afraid"

"No son you are not, and you don't want me to be, child" the Koopa told him reminding him of Kammy as he stepped two inches far from Ludwig's face, causing great discomfort to the eldest Koopaling.

"Vhat are you intending? Vhil you kiss me old man?" The Large Koopa lifted Ludwig by his tail to hold him upside down. Instinctively Ludwig whirled to grab hold of the creature's immense fingers with his front claws and teeth while growling audibly.  
"Let go of him before something bad happens to you." Said a voice from the door, Ludwig could not decipher who it was; He was too busy with the creature's fingers. Then the creature released Ludwig and disappeared as if it were a hologram. Just as Ludwig was getting up he saw his father standing at the door. The creature appeared behind him; put a hand on Bowser's shoulder and they both disappeared. Ludwig stood up thinking abut the last look his father gave him. He was covered in blood, yes but the horrible part was his face, it was covered in fear.

"Dallas" He called, his voice broke down a little as he tried to regain his composure, how did a Larry impostor get though security without Dallas or Diange saying anything about- then he thought more deeper about it. "DALLAS, SECURE THE-"he was muffled buy a hand that pulled him back as he struggled until he felt a sharp pain in his neck, then he blanked out completely after laughing at the irony of it all.

**Think evil…**

Iggy was cowering in a corner of the room covered and bites, dripping blood from the various wounds. Venferno was licking his paws grateful for any drop of blood he tasted.

"I' so sorry, child, I simply couldn't help it. When the messenger comes I shall finish you off." Iggy gave a grim look to his executioner.

"Ooh that's nice to know. Tell me, is it absolutely necessary to do this, or at least let me know what you are doing this for."

"Just a tool, we heard you were a magnificent Ice power and your anatomy could prove useful." At this Iggy smirked _they've got the wrong guy, I'm so crashing their plans_.

"Why do I feel like one of Ludwig's experiments all of the sudden?"

"Ludwig?" Venferno gave Iggy a puzzled look. "I do not understand. Very well, still the troops will take care of him too."

"Why is it that you put up with these people?"

"Why is it you put up with you older brother"

"Leave Roy out of this" Iggy thought for one second. "Do they really beat you up?" Venfreno chuckled.

"No but they serve my purpose"

"Uh-huh which is?"

"To destroy the koopa race" Iggy shrugged.

"It figures you would say something like that"

At that moment the doors flew open. At first Iggy felt like running for dear life, but then, he saw a black shelled koopa approach him. Terror spread through Iggy's face.

"W-who are y-you" He stammered whimpering.

"I am the one who shall eliminate your race, and you shall help me." The koopa got closer to Iggy who smirked watching it let its guard down, at that moment Iggy kicked the koopa on the knee and darted toward the door at full speed

"BLOW ME!" Iggy yelled as he ran through the corridors, only to be caught by some palace guards that looked like dark koopas but instead of shell they wore army uniforms.

**Back in Grass Land…**

Lemmy was with Larry, they had conducted a meeting about some research they had done about the current situation. Lemmy and Larry told the others about Iggy.

"…and, they didn't seem to be looking for him at all, they were looking for me."

"Aw man this is just the king of kicks I wanted for my weekend" Roy spat sarcastically.

"Yeah and if King Dad couldn't deal with this new treat, this new attacker, harasser, kidnapper; then we will prove fruitless, useless-"

"Can it Morton, the odds suck but it doesn't mean we ain't trying"

"But Morton's got a point; King Dad was practically the best chance we had." Larry said.

"Yeah but not our ONLY chance" Lemmy said a trace of a plan resounding in his voice.

"Now what" Larry said looking over at Lemmy.

"This here better be one of those times you are serious or I'll give ya a 'serious' injury" Roy said bearing his fist at Lemmy.

Lemmy simply looked at his younger brothers in disbelief. "This is Iggy we're talking about here" He said "Besides some losers are attacking us from the south"

"Aright we're listening" Roy barked. "But I don't plan Sky Land to go down the drain; Last time I checked I wasn't wearing overalls."

**End of chapter…**

Author /note: Please, PLEASE, I'm begging, review T-T. PLEASE I feel so empty without your opinion.


	4. Lord Magnus and The Resistence

**Chapter 4: Lord Magnus & the Resistance.**

Disclaimer: Yes! Yes! I finally own something that is not simply the story; I own Magnus wee! But I don't own Mario or his pals, and they're cooler weeps sniff Nintendo® owns everything cool, including the Mario Characters!

A/N Please read and review I'm starting to think I'm a nutcase that writes for herself, no, not back to that phase please!

**Story!**

**  
In somewere were You shouldn't know yet...**

"Ugh! Those useless and incompetent TRAITORS!" Ludwig yelled to no one in particular from his new cell in the middle of nowhere.

"KEEP IT QUIET you tyrant wanabe you're lucky you're too important to die a simple death"

"'Simple death', I did not find the last quote amusing at all"

"Oh spare me the babble and talk English will ya?" The guard spat at Ludwig from outside.

"I'm afraid you contradict your request. It is I, who is functioning properly in my linguistics"

"Would you can-it if I told you were you are?" The guard offered. Ludwig took his time more properly observing him, he was a Sledge Brother wearing the trademarks of the koopa army, complete with shell and everything but something simply gave him away; a tattoo on his left arm of two wings, yoshi wings. A thought occurred to Ludwig at that moment as he crash-landed in reality _Oh my, I'm in a sub-cultural, anti-empire movement and I'm a member of the royal family, I'll be lucky to valk out vith my soul. Limbs I can live vithout; I'd just vhat to live. Best play dumb to achieve that._

"And exactly vhere am I?" Ludwig asked with a dumb expression that was a bit too obvious, obviously he wasn't good at that.

"You are a dead body in the dungeons of the Resistance" At this Ludwig noted some of the guard's body language sighs to when he addressed him. _Obviously this man shall not rest assured until he sees my blood. Vhat could I have possibly done to him?_

"Do you happen to have an instrument to spare?" Ludwig asked the guard before the guard gave him a smug look and replied to his question.

"No, and what for, they say you can't play for anything" The guard obviously hit a nerve because Ludwig was now approaching the bars of the cell with a venomous look. To die was one thing but to have his music insulted by a non-artist low-class scum was something way different. _Screw it to hell this gaud VILL hear me._ Immediately Ludwig began humming 'The Exile' under his breath while sitting the closest to the guard he could possibly get. The guard turned slowly to face him.

"What's that?" the guard asked; Ludwig did not stop to answer. There was no way he'd stop until he was finished and nothing would convince him otherwise. At that moment the guard went to get a rifle and sat in a chair next to Ludwig's cell. Upon seeing the gun in the guard's possession Ludwig thought _now THAT is convincing me._ Ludwig stopped humming almost immediately.

"HEY! Who said you could stop doing that?" The guard yelled causing the eldest koopaling to mutter a quick 'Gawd I'm good' so no one would hear. For the rest of Ludwig's 'masterpiece' the guard stood there making up his mind.

"Hey kid, think you can keep a secret?"

"If the information is confidential or inappropriate; then yes." Ludwig replied

"This here belongs to my boss and if he finds you with it he'll have my head, but, I'm dying to hear that little tune here." The guard explained giving Ludwig a black case. Ludwig opened it and found a very well-cared saxophone inside.

"I see your leader is somevhat like me in part"

"Yeah, he's one of those music loons" Ludwig recoiled a little at the guard's comment.

"Very vhell I shall see to it that you are delighted" And with that Ludwig held the instrument with all the love and care the owner had showed it before. When he began to play something inside of him triggered, he forgot were he was why he was there and who he was. He was playing, nothing else mattered any more. He played for the fascinated guard for what seemed like an hour until some firm footsteps could be heard from the staircase. It was ten that Ludwig stopped playing.

"What is going on here?" Spoke a yoshi form the end of the dungeon staircase; if Ludwig hadn't seen it e would have thought it was a koopa for its profound voice. It was a black yoshi with black and white feathered wings. The yoshi's gaze immediately dashed to the saxophone in Ludwig's hands.

"Is that MY saxophone admiral?" The yoshi asked with his intimidating stern voice.

"Y-yes s-sir, yours" the guard replied intimidated.

"Very well, then bring his imperial highness to my quarters" The yoshy left stopping only to say "And bring my saxophone"

Ludwig looked at the guard and the guard looked back at him.

"How deep do you suppose my current situation is?" asked Ludwig.

"Judging by the fact that you were playing his sax… I'd say you're dead already." The guard opened the cell to let Ludwig out. Ludwig grimaced at the thought of dying here. Ludwig also contemplated the idea of breaking door a run but thought better of it; he didn't know were he was. A thought invaded his head, as thoughts always did to him; _would this be that SPECIAL death that guard was talking about?_

**In Pipe Land...**

Lemmy entered Ludwig's castle in Pipe Land, fearing the worse. The halls were empty and not a soul could be seen in the corridors. He got a bit scared and ran to Ludwig's bedroom. _All right Ludwig I'm scared… now what?_ Lemmy thought as he searched the bedroom for Ludwig, freeze gun in hand. He was startled by a loud scream, charging the freeze gun out of reaction and aiming around unsure of what was his target.

"Ludwig were are you, you twit?" Lemmy asked out loud, proving it to be a mistake in just a few seconds. Many guards charged at Lemmy, Koopas, most of them. At firt he though they were of Ludwig's army but then they started formatting around him and Lemmy watched them get in position as the horrible realization got to him: _Mutiny,_ he thought.

If Ludwig's army had eliminated him, Lemmy wasn't going to just stand there and find out how: He began fighting off the soldiers of the rebellious group with his freeze gun. After many squads found their deaths at his hands he was finally disarmed but still remained expressionless as if nothing ever happened.

"You have no more means of defense, it is all over, give up now!" A guard yelled from his place in the group.

"Ah but that is were you are mistaken mere scum" Lemmy replied with sinister words which sounded a bit diabolical for his high-pitched tone of voice. He raised his hand at the crowd of the guard that had spoken; they all froze instantly as if his hand had expelled some freezing gas (which it did). Te guards just stared at Lemmy as he grinned maliciously.

"Are you going to tell me were my brother is the good way? Or am I going to search for him among your corpses?"

**Back at the headquarters of the resistance...**

Ludwig stepped inside a place that looked too shabby for a leader's cabin.

"Aren't these the accommodations you are accustomed to, prince?" the yoshi asked with his deep voice.

"No, as a matter of fact they aren't" Ludwig replied.

"Play the tune you were playing down at the dungeons." the black yoshi asked.

"That is quite the unlikely request" Ludwig commented.

"I didn't tell you to speak, I told you to play, now play!" The boss of the Resistance cleared with utmost authority. At this Ludwig found it hard to refuse, yet it wasn't too hard to ask Ludwig to play an instrument either way.

Ludwig began to play and the deeper his piece became the less stern the yoshi before him looked. Eventually the yoshi before him seemed absolutely pleased with what he had just heard and announced with pride: "I would like to write lyrics for that music of yours." Ludwig could not help but to smile, it would seem as if his lungs have bought him his ticket to life.

**Chapter end >>>**

A/N: Next chapter perhaps I shall write some more about Iggy. He's very VERY important, also Lemmy's powers (hah, did you think I was kidding last chapter?) yes, Lemmy has these powers (loads of love to those who stop by and Kamek says hi 8)


End file.
